


The Importance of First Impressions

by ghostbustier



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, F/M, Seduction, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadaj’azaka’nuruodo is a newly-trained Chiss Imperial Agent. But to get all the best assignments, she needs to convince the deploying officer that she's worthy for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Background: Chiss names are split into 3 parts: Family name (like a surname), given name, and Occupational Family name (which isn't really a "family" name like you'd expect, but... well, just read up on it here if you're that interested - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ruling_Families ). A Core name is used on the Chiss homeworld of Csilla for close friends and family only, but outside of Csilla, pretty much everyone will use the core name outside of the most formal settings. 
> 
> The Core name is made up of the given name, and combined with either or both of the adjacent phenomes from the family and occupational names. Example: Mitth'raw'nuruodo was Thrawn, Hess'irolia'nuruodo was Irolia, and Brast'alshi'barku was Talshib.

“Nadaj’azaka’nuruodo, reporting for assignment, sir.”  
  
The Major in charge of deployment for the new recruits of Imperial Intelligence looked up from his report and ran a hand through his thinning hair. Before him, stood a young Chiss woman, standing severe and staring straight ahead. Typical Chiss formality. Even her chin-length hair was perfectly arranged, every single hair the same length as the next.  
  
“Yes... I’ll be right with you, Nadaj. Have a seat over there.”  
  
A nearly-imperceptible twitch crossed her blue skin, but she took the gestured seat and waited. And waited. After forty minutes of patience while the Major seemed to do nothing but read reports and occasionally peck at his console indecisively, the Chiss got out of her seat. After taking one last quick measure of the human on the other side of the desk, she added a subtle sway to her hips and hitched one corner of her mouth ever so slightly. When she got to his desk, she leaned forward over it, daring him to look.  
  
“You know, Major, you and I could make much better use of my...  skills , if you’d put the reports away and help me for just a few moments.” The coy smile didn’t quite make it to her eyes, but she quirked an eyebrow to mask the deception and drive the point home.  
  
The woman put one finger over the datapad the Major was holding, and with barely any application of pressure, coaxed it to the desk. Nothing left to distract him now. “And in fact, I’d be happy to give a private demonstration of my specialty if you’d give me the kindness of a field placement and a personal recommendation.” Every word of the request was carefully enunciated, walking a thin line between boldness and suggestion, and her lips parted further than they needed to with each syllable to draw his eye towards her perfectly applied lipstick that made her fiery Chiss eyes seem dull in comparison.  
  
“And... what would that specialty be?”  
  
Let the tongue linger just a moment... now smile again. Tilt your head to the side and forward. Look down, then up. Lean in and only breathe the word.  
  
“Seduction.”  
  
****  
  
Blue skin slipped out from under the boring grey sheets after a boring grey tryst, but she’d got what she wanted, and following through ensured he wouldn’t go back on his word, if only to protect his position against blackmail.  
  
“Leaving so soon, Nadaj?”   
  
The sleepy voice grated on her last nerve, and before the Major could blink again, she had him pinned down by the throat. Her lips were again parted for him, but this time baring teeth and all of her resentment for this pathetic excuse for a leader of any sort.  
  
“Every single syllable out of your mouth has offended my intellect and honor. Luckily I’m not as much of an imbecile as you and have recorded every single moment of our exchange to make sure it was not suffered in vain.”  
  
She made it off the bed again in a single movement and started dressing again, paying special attention to every article of clothing and none at all to the deflated human left behind. She didn’t speak another word until she was ready to leave.  
  
“Have it to me by the end of today. I’d hate to accidentally let this recording slip out of dismay for your tardiness or less-than-glowing appraisal of my suitability for the field. And Major, I wouldn’t want your ignorance of Chiss culture to embarrass either of us in your recommendation holo. Please refer to me by my  correct  core name, Jazaka.”


End file.
